Time Travel? Son of a Bitch!
by Be-Yourself-Love
Summary: When Sam and Dean meet Clara and the Doctor, things get a whole lot more interesting. Please review! Would love your feedback!
1. Doctor? Doctor who?

'She just appears throughout history! Just popping up everywhere! I 'aint never hears of a ghost or demon doing that, maybe she is a rogue angel?' Dean said, looking at pictures in an old history book.

'I don't know man, Angel? Maybe we should ask Cas if he knows her?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, good idea one sec,' Dean put the book down and stood in the middle of the floor and closed his eyes, 'Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here!' Dean looked up at Sam.

'She is not an angle.'

'Dammit Cas get out of my ass!' Dean jumped and shouted as he quickly turned around to find Cas standing behind him.

'I was never in your- Anyway, she is not an angel. Honestly I have no idea what she is.' Cas said, sounding concerned. Sam rose to his feet and walked to Dean and Cas and showed them a photograph.

'What am I looking at?' Dean said as he looked over the photograph.

'Him,' Sam pointed to a man in the photo, ' He seems to be with her in almost every photo.'

'Okay, and?'

'Maybe they are partners, every time period they show up in something bad is going on, but every time they leave, whatever was going on stop's.' Sam said.

'Alright, but we need to somehow get a hold of them. Cas, any ideas?' Dean asked.

'Give me a minute I can grab her but not both. I would advise you to get a chair and rope.' Can then vanished. Sam grabbed a chair from Bobby's kitchen and some rope from the counter, Dean returned to the sitting room with salt, iron, silver and holy water. Castiel returned with a confused woman in his grasp. Dean and Sam took her and sat her on the chair. Sadly she lost conciousness and they had to wait untill she woke up to talk to her or whatever it was.

'Um hello?' She said, she looked very confused but not frightened.

'What are you?' Dean asked

'What do you mean, am I human? Of corse i'm human!'

'Right, so tell me how you just keep popping up throughout history? Doesn't seem to human to me.'

'Well, I'm Clara and you are?'

'I'm Dean and that's my brother Sam and him over there? He is a baby in a trench-coat' Dean said. Clara looked at Cas and then to Sam.

'Well The Doctor won't be to happy that I've been kidnapped.' Clara smirked.

'The Doctor? Is that like a pet name? That's gross!' Dean said. Cas walked over to Clara and stared blankly at her.

'You are human, yes. But how do you make your way through history? You had no help from angels I can see.' Castiel said as he studied her.

'Angels? Really?' Clara sounded almost un-impressed. A loud noise was heard outside which made everyone but Clara look uneasy.

'Aah that would be the doctor.' She smiled. A tall man with a bow tie and neatly combed hair burst through the door.

'Clara are you alright?' He said as he ran to her. No one tried to stop him. Everyone could see that Sam and Dean were much stronger than him. 'What are these cuts on your arm? Why are you covered with water? What is going on here?' The doctor asked giving no time to answer.

'Standard testing.' Dean said ' Who the hell are you?'

'I'm the Doctor.' He said.

'You are not human.' Castiel said. 'But you are not angel nor Demon.' Sam and Dean stared at The Doctor as he untied Clara.

'I'm a time-lord. That large blue box is my time machine. We are time travelers and you just kidnapped my companion!' The doctor took what looked to be some sort of children's toy out of his coat and a blue light began shining from it. He quickly looked at it and the returned it to his coat pocket.

'I did not know there was a ruler of time?' Cas said. Sam looked out the window only to see a large Blue police telephone box right outside the window.

'What the- is that a police box- wait, that's your time machine? A bit small?' Sam asked. Dean walked outside. He was soon followed by Sam, Castiel, Clara and the Doctor.

The Doctor took a key from his coat and unlocked the door of the telephone box, Clara walked inside. The Doctor waved Cas, Sam and Dean inside.

'We won't all fit.' Sam said.

'Oh, you will.' The Doctor smirked. Sam and Castiel walked inside soon followed by Dean. Dean immediately jumped out in shock. He ran to the back of the telephone box and then ran to either side. His eyes wide with amazement. He then returned to the front of the Blue telephone box.

'Son of a bitch! It's bigger on the inside!'


	2. Angels not made of stone

Sam and Dean sat in what appeared to be a control room of some sort.

'Whats with the bow-tie?' Dean asked. The Doctor smirked.

'Bow-ties are cool.' He said smiling.

'Right, um what is a time lord?' Sam asked. It was obvious that, that question had been on his mind for a while.

'That's the same question as _what is a human. _He said, his proudness from his bow-tie being mentioned had faded away.

'How many time lords are there? Like, is there a planet of them? Like huma- I mean like us?' Dean asked.

'Actually no, I am the last of my kind.' The Doctors eyes trailed to the floor.

'I am sorry. When I told you that you had no help from angels,' Cas looked to Clara, 'You sounded like you were not impressed. Why?' His voice held no emotion.

'Well, sorry but I don't belive in angels. There not real.' She said sounding very sure of herself. Sam and Dean both began to laugh to themselves.

'Whats so funny?' She said. 'And what exactly do you three do anyway?'

'My brother and I hunt monsters, like Ghosts and Demons and he,' he looked to Cas and then returned his look to Clara, 'well, he is an angel.'

Sam's laugh broke the silence that followed Deans sentence.

'Well, at least he is not made of stone.' The Doctor said his voice sounding shaky. Sam, Dean and Cas shared a look of confusion but no one asked what he ment.

'So I guess we are on the same side then.' The Doctor continued. 'Have either of you travelled through _time and space?_' He said enthusiastically.

'Em, time - yes. Space - no.' Dean said, remembering when Cas sent him back in time. He smiled remembering when he called his mom a babe, his smile quickly faded remembering that it was his mom.

'Well since, i'm hoping, you are good guys. Want to take a trip?' The Doctor said. Sam and Dean shared a look and both nodded to the Doctor.

'Well, since it's your first time, You two can chose where we will go. Out if all of space and time where do you want to go?' said The Doctor.

'Somewhere where there is food! I'm starving!' Dean said as he jumped to his feet and rubbed his stomach. Sam rolled his eyes.

'I am uncomfortable travelling through space. I have business to attend to upstairs anyway.' Cas said and tried to disappear.

'If you're going to vanish anywhere do it outside please.' said The Doctor. Cas reluctantly walked out the front door and vanished.

'I think I have the perfect place. I hope you like Pie Dean.' The Doctor smiled, but not a brightly as Dean.

'Oh, he sure loves pie.' Sam said smiling. The Doctor walked over to what Sam and Dean thought looked like a switch that usually connects to a main power line, that usually has a do not pull sign on it. The Doctor pulled it and the floor beneath them began to shake.

'Here we go, Hold on to something.'


End file.
